The Rich Man's Daughter
Synopsis Julie ([[Carla Arellano]]) is the promising daughter of Eduardo ([[Florentino Isidro]]) and Agatha ([[Carla Gonzalez]]) and the current heir to Don Muarte Company. Not knowing that her father faces hell in his own hands, he get into his father's business and got involved in the intentional accident cause by the hidden enemy of Eduardo. She soon finds herself loss her memory but is find by Jerome ([[William Alvarez]]) a promising detective of his department, after regaining her memory, she soon together with Jerome's help finds the truth about her father's death and bring justice to her family, but as she gets deeper into her father's secret, she finds that this secret is no one like the others. Cast *'''[[William Alvarez]] as Detective Jerome Angeles''' - a promising detective who always solves whatever case is in his hands, but as soon as he is assigned by the case of the Savedra family to find the killer of Julie an Eduardo he will faced the most hardest case that he had ever handled. He is the one that find Julie alive and take her back to her original family and currently helps her find her father's killer. *'''[[Carla Arellano]] as Julie Savedra/Agnes Macayan''' - daughter of Eduardo and Agatha and the suppose heir of Don Muarte Company. She is known to be a princess and some always compares her to some beauty queens, actress, or even Disney princesses. Due to her high IQ many people is afraid of telling lies nor a serious conversation with her and she seems to be clueless of her father's secret and secret enemy. After getting in an accident with her father and their car falling off a cliff, she loses her memory and is thought to be dead ,but when find by Jerome and goes back to the city that she came from her memories are slowly coming back and as she seeks justice for her father's death, she will find out the most tragic secret that she had ever imagined. *'''[[Liu Yi]] as Lawyer Gabriel Mateo''' - a promising lawyer and the personal lawyer of Eduardo and Julie's boyfriend. Besides Eduardo and Eduardo's hidden enemy, he is the only one that knows what Eduardo is trying so hard to keep. Upon the death of Julie and Eduardo, he still continues as the lawyer of the Savedra family, but when he finds out that Julie is alive his existence has become more suspicious to Jerome than anybody else. *'''[[Angelica Hernandez]] as Stefanie "Stef" Savedra''' - youngest daughter of Eduardo and Agatha. Unlike Julie she just love to stroll around the city and every mall that she can find and seems to dislike working in the company, since to her it's too much work. Though she is not as smart as Julie her IQ is pretty much above her other classmates in high school and college and loves to play around especially with people whom she thinks she can play with. Upon knowing the death of her father and sister, she gets into a deep nightmare, prompting her to work in their company and practice herself as the heir of their family. It is later revealed that when she was still in high school she got kidnapped by some stranger and seems to think that her kidnapper is the one that killed her father and sister. Supporting Cast *'''[[Carla Gonzalez]] as Agatha De Villa''' - mother of Julie and Stefanie and the current chairman of Don Muarte Company after her husband passed away. She is known to be a lovely woman who is kind hearted to others, but after the tragedy that happen to her husband and daughter, this causes her to change into a cold hearted monster that will do anything to get back the things that she loses and to catch the killer who causes the incident of her family. *'''[[Carlo Cruz]] as Detective Pierro Vergara''' - a detective who is in the same department as Jerome and is seen to be Jerome's rival. He is a tough looking man who is merciless when it comes to criminals. After knowing that Jerome will be handling the Savedra's case and after seeing Julie again, he seems surprise or rather scared and wanted to ruin Jerome in order for the case to get in his hands. *'''[[Brian Fernandez]] as Detective Niccolo "Nico" Pineda''' - a rookie detective who is under Jerome's surveillance. He is shown to have a happy-go-luck attitude and loves to watch action movies especially the famous James Bond and sometimes acts tries to act like him. *'''[[Ricardo Munoz]] as Giovanni Sandigan''' - head of Giovanni Hotel and Giovanni Inc. and the former business partner of Eduardo after the both of them turned enemies due to misunderstanding with money. He loves gambling and is planning to build his own casino and the first prime suspect of Jerome. *'''[[Leandro Jimenez]] as Dr. Samuel Marasigan''' - Eduardo's personal doctor. He is the only one that knows that Eduardo suffers from a brain tumor that his family doesn't know of, after Eduardo died, he set up his own clinic and often cures who ever in the Savedra family is sick or in need of help. *'''[[Pauline Avejade]] as Dr. Grace Angeles''' - Jerome's sister and a skillful surgeon. Despite the hardship that she's been through in order to become a doctor, she still remains her lovely usual self and often scold Jerome especially when his careless about his own health and body. When Jerome got shot by the hidden enemy she is the one that operated him. *'''[[Martha de Leon]] as Noemi Salazar''' - mother of Jerome and Grace. She is a kind hearted person who loves her children dearly, though her husband is a coward and left the world in order to escape the debt that he did, she's not very mad at him after all he has become a good father to their children. She owns a small restaurant that often visited by Jerome's colleagues later on by Julie. *'''[[Farrell Anderson]] as Diego San Jose''' - son of a loan shark who currently seeks Jerome for the debts of Jerome's father to him. After getting in a fight with some of the gangster that lives in his neighborhood he is saved by Jerome, because of this Jerome as him to deduct MG100,000 in his father's debt as a payment. After knowing the identity of Julie, he seeks Julie and tries to use her to pay off Jerome's debt, but often fails to do so. *'''[[Anna Roxas]] as Dr. Sarah Maniego''' - a surgeon just like Grace and Grace's best friend. She often get saved by Grace when they were still in medical school especially when people down her of not becoming a surgeon, but after getting some advice from Grace she continues her studies in medicine and successfully becomes one of the skillful surgeons in Milli Hospital. It is later revealed that she is envious of Grace having a brother since her elder brother died due to a transplant failure while she was still in medical school. *'''[[Arsenio Rodriguez]] as Alejo San Jose''' - owner of All Night Bar and Diego's father. He is a strict and a mafia like boss and doesn't like it when his people bring him trouble or lies. After getting in a fight with the police for illegal drug trafficking, he got arrested and sent into jail, but after a few months got out due to connections inside the jail house and plans to get back at Jerome for taking him to jail by targeting Jerome's sister Grace. *'''[[Kim Garcia]] as Georgina "Gina" Samonte''' - secretary of Stefanie. Just like her boss she is a shop-a-holic but not as shop-a-holic as Stefanie since she doesn't have that much money. Since Jerome is her neighbor she seems to have a crush on him after seeing him for just a couple of days with Julie. Guest *'''[[Florentino Isidro]] as Eduardo Savedra''' - owner of Don Muarte Company one of the biggest company in the country and the father of Julie and Stefanie. Upon knowing that some people are after him and his family after failing to give the said promises to the person who knows his secret that can lead to his company's downfall, he gets into an intentional accident together with his daughter Julie and the cause of his death and Julie's loss of memory. Soundtracks *''To See You Again'' by ''[[Abigail Velasquez]]'' - inserted song *''Time'' by ''[[Dennis Hartmann]]'' - inserted song & ending song Information Awards